


My Sexy Valentine

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [11]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, Mommy!kink, NSFW, Sexy Times, Smut, ahs fanfic, madison x zoe, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe has big plans for their first Valentines day as a couple. Turns out so does Madison. Sexy times ensue.





	My Sexy Valentine

Zoe and Madison had decided not to do anything for Valentines Day. Since it was their first one as a couple they didn’t want there to be any extra pressure. But Zoe had other plans. For weeks she searched for the perfect lingerie set to wear for Madison on the night of Valentines Day. She also bought some champagne and rose petals for the bed.

All of her searchings finally paid off when she found the perfect [black lingerie](https://images.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=AwrEZ65Sr2hcCxUABSAPxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTB0N2Noc21lBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNwaXZz?p=black+lingerie+set&type=admk&hspart=pty&hsimp=yhs-pty_packages&param1=20180323&param2=3a5ee383-c1f2-4033-b61f-6912e3e5e081&param3=packages_%7EUS%7Eappfocus94&param4=bing-bb8%7ESafari%7Eblack+lingerie+set%7ED41D8CD98F00B204E9800998ECF8427E&ei=UTF-8&fr=yhs-pty-pty_packages#id=45&iurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.sparklingstrawberry.com%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F1%2Fimage%2F650x%2F040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f%2Fc%2Fa%2Fcandice-2.jpg&action=click). It arrived just in time on the morning of Valentines Day. Zoe hid it away in the closet of her classroom. No one ever went in there and Madison sure as hell didn’t. She also knew that her girlfriend would take a shower that night after dinner. This would be the perfect time for her to set everything up in their bedroom.

Once Madison was inside the bathroom and Zoe heard the water running, she began. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she spread the rose petals. She was so nervous. She hoped that Madison would like the surprise.

Once the champagne was set on the bedside table Zoe began slipping into the lingerie. It was much more complicated than she had thought it would be. Just as she finished the water inside the bathroom turned off. She hastily laid down on the bed and tried to look seductive.

The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Madison in a bathrobe. She jumped slightly as the sight of Zoe and all that she had set up. Then a smile spread across her crimson lips. “I thought we weren’t going to do anything for Valentines Day,” she giggled.

“I changed my mind,” Zoe shrugged.

“Funny,” replied Madison.

“Funny?”

“It’s funny cause, I had the same idea,” Madison said beginning to undo her robe. It fell to the ground and revealed a [red teddy](https://images.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=AwrCmmaar2hcQCwAzuwPxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTB0N2Noc21lBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNwaXZz?p=red+tedy+lingerie&type=admk&hspart=pty&hsimp=yhs-pty_packages&param1=20180323&param2=3a5ee383-c1f2-4033-b61f-6912e3e5e081&param3=packages_%7EUS%7Eappfocus94&param4=bing-bb8%7ESafari%7Ered+tedy+lingerie%7ED41D8CD98F00B204E9800998ECF8427E&ei=UTF-8&fr=yhs-pty-pty_packages#id=12&iurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.bidorbuy.co.za%2Fimage%2Fupload%2Fv1516435838%2Fuser_images%2F992%2F366992%2F180120100914_8.jpg&action=click).

Zoe jaw dropped, as she looked her girlfriend up and down. “Damn,” she breathed.

“You’re looking pretty hot yourself,” Madison grinned. She then glided to the bed and took a big sip of champagne. Licking her lips she placed the glass on the floor. She then crawled onto the bed and over Zoe.

Zoe cupped Madison’s face and pulled it down to her own so she could capture those crimson lips. “Great minds think alike,” she whispered nuzzling Madison’s cheek with her nose.

“I love you,” Madison replied. “So, so much.”

“And I love you, Maddie,” Zoe beamed up at her.

Madison said a single eyebrow as smirk fell across her face. “Then fuck me like you mean it.”

“Is that a challenge?”

She shrugged in reply. “It could be.”

Zoe rolled them over so that she was on top. “Then I accept.” She slid down between Madison’s legs and began to slip her fingers underneath the fabric of Madison’s teddy. Two fingers went into Madison’s cunt and began pumping in and out. Zoe moved even more fabric aside so that her tongue could find the clit.

Madison moaned as this happened. “Oh fuck baby. You know how to treat a girl right.”

“Good,” Zoe grinned up at her. “Cause tonight all I’m gonna do is treat you right.”

Madison whimpered as Zoe slipped a third finger inside of her. She then let her head fall back on the pillow as Zoe sucked on her. Madison began to buck her hips up into Zoe’s tongue and fingers.

“That’s it, baby,” Zoe crooned. “Cum for mommy.”

“Fucking shit,” Madison cried out as her body began to shake. “I’m not done yet. Grind on me, I wanna cum against you mommy.”

Zoe did as Madison asked. She sat up spreading her legs wide and resting her cunt against her girlfriend’s. Then she began to rock and slid on her. Now both of them began to moan.

It wasn’t long before Madison shook from head to toe riding out her orgasm as she cried out Zoe’s name. “Come on, keep going,” she breathed. “Make me cum again.”

“I’ll go as long as you want Maddie.”

“I want you to cum too.” Madison reached up beginning to massage Zoe’s breasts in her hand. “Come on baby, it’s your turn.”

Zoe threw back her head as she felt her body beginning to tremble. “Don’t stop touching me.” It wasn’t long before Zoe was cumming too. She whimpered and shrieked. Her shaking was so hard that she fell back onto the bed.

“Guess we were pretty horny if we came that fast,” Madison laughed.

“I’m ready for round two whenever you are,” replied Zoe panting.

Madison grinned as she once again crawled over her girlfriend. “Well, I haven’t sucked on your tits yet. And you know how much I love your tits.”

Zoe blushed starring up at Madison. “Well, what are you holding back for?”

The two girls grinned at each other and then round two commenced.


End file.
